littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Breathe
Don't Breathe is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 5th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Europe. Plot Kevin and the player went to Acropolis to ensure that Father Arsenio Paparella had no affiliations with the Anarchists. There however, they found him drowned in the ancient water well with the Anarchist symbol branded on the back. The five people were labelled as suspects: Philippa Skarlatos (reality show host), Cardinal Theofanis (catholic college dean), Giovanni Paparella (anarchist member), Loukas Floros (tarvena owner), and Vera Karakostas (folklore dancer). While searching for investigations, Kevin and the player went to the church and found the map that lead to the Turkey. But turned out to be the fake and they're attack by Silence Slayer, who want to kill them. The player found the backdoor and the duo escape before he could do it. Mid-investigation, folklore dancer Vera Karakostas threatened to jump off the Santorini island to drown in the sea. Later, Philippa Skarlatos chained herself to the island in protest against the unification of Europe. The investigation then proved Giovanni Paparella guilty of murder. After Giovanni denied killing his father, he gave in and told the team that the Anarchists did not want Arsenio to become the next pope as he was helping Seristan people and resist them against the unification of Europe. He endorsed Cardinal Theofanis instead of his son. In court, Giovanni refused to admit anything about the Anarchists and his father's treason, so Judge Pamalo sentenced him to 50 years in prison for the murder of Arsenio Paparella and indirectly killing Emma Roye, Prince Henry and Samuel Higgins. During Rise and Fall of Anarchy (5/6), Irmingard Strohkirch called from Turkey to inform the Bureau that she had joined the Anarchists for insider information. She advised the team to interrogate Giovanni about what would happen in Turkey. In prison however, Giovanni refused to talk and shoot himself to committing suicide instead. Hisao later deduced from his last moments that Giovanni was thinking of the Acropolis and of Santorini just before his death. Investigating the two places Giovanni was thinking of, the team found new inlet that added up to one fact: the Anarchists were planning to bomb famous European monuments, assassinate key political figures and attempt group suicide in order to intimidate people and install fear and nightmares into their minds so they would vote the Republic of European Resistance to expulsion Seristan people from Turkey and all Europe nations back to Syria Irmingard deduced that the Anarchist Syndicate cults were going to regroup in Turkey because their leader would assassinates the president there. Fearing being tracked by the cult, Irmingard told the player to go to Turkey so she could tell them directly where the assassination was. Having no choice but to trust Irmingard, the Bureau caught a flight to Turkey to stop the assassinatings attempt. Summary Victim *'Arsenio Paparella' Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Giovanni Paparella' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect travels on cruise ship. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Kalamata olives. *The suspect travels on cruise ship. *The suspect knows Greek mythology. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Kalamata olives. *The suspect travels on cruise ship. *The suspect knows Greek mythology. *The suspect wears owl brooch. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Kalamata olives. *The suspect knows Greek mythology. *The suspect wears owl brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Kalamata olives. *The suspect travels on cruise ship. *The suspect knows Greek mythology. *The suspect wears owl brooch. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats Kalamata olives. *The killer travels on cruise ship. *The killer knows Greek mythology. *The killer wears owl brooch. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Rise and Fall of Anarchy (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *The title of this case may be a reference to the 2016 horror-thriller film of the same name. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Europe Category:Copyrighted Images